


Presidential Fanfair

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e19 The Last Hurrah, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-03
Updated: 2006-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This story follows 'First Lady Fanfair' (also on this site). Jed tries to calm Abbey down after she feels bad about being replaced as First Lady.





	Presidential Fanfair

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

CJ leaned back into the seat after the agents closed the car door. She sighed and then laughed, remembering Abbey Bartlets recent crying spell. She knew what the ‘First Lady’ was doing right now, well she assumed what she was doing. Before she had left the building, she used her official Chief of Staff position to kindly notify the Presidents Secret Service detail that he was to be ‘undisturbed’ for the next few hours. That was her last act of business for this long day. She smiled, perhaps if she was lucky, she would be telling her own detail the same thing when she got to Danny’s.

Behind the doors of the Oval Office, however, someone else could be described as just that themselves; Lucky. The fire was crackling in the background, and the soft classical music that was floating through the room just barely camouflaged the sweet sounds of the President and the First Lady’s soft laughter as they danced in the middle of the room. Jed held her close to him, one hand clasped one of hers, and the other held her against him by the small of her back.

With the free hand that Abbey had, she had curled it around Jed’s neck, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. She had long ago gotten his jacket, and his tie off of him, leaving him in a half opened dress shirt.

She had kicked off her heels and ditched the nylons long ago, as well as the tears that she had been crying before CJ left. The lights were turned down low, and Jed had the curtains drawn (had learned how to do that long ago. Well, he tried to figure it out but actually ended up getting one of the agents to teach him how), and he had poured them both a glass of scotch.

Abbey was tucked nicely in Jed’s arms, resting her head on his chest with her eyes closed. Jed twirled her around slowly, and she lifted her head to gaze into his enchanting azure eyes.

He smiled at her then leaned down to kiss her. “You feel better?” he asked.

Abbey nodded. “I do.” she whispered, sliding her hand down his neck and slipping it beneath his shirt. She ran her palm along his firm chest, gently caressing his skin and the fine hairs there with her fingers. “I love you…” she whispered as her tongue darted out to lick the side of his neck. Jed groaned as her fingers tweaked his nipple and her teeth nibbled on the soft skin of his neck.

Jed let go of her hand so that he could slip it under her blouse, he found the waist of her skirt and began to bring the zipper down. He smiled as her slipped the skirt down her hips and watched as it landed in a pool on the floor.

Jed’s shirt was next, landing conveniently next to her skirt on the floor at their feet. Abbey’s hands undid his belt and his pants, letting them drop as well. He kicked his shoes, and sidestepped the ever growing pile on the floor, still twirling her in his arms. Abbey was next to donate her blouse to the pile, tossing it behind Jed as he released the final button.

“How could you be unhappy about leaving this place when you could have this every night?” he asked her.

“How could I not have this every night right here in the White House?” she asked.

He slid his hands around her waist and pulled away to look at her incredulously “Where have you been living the past eight years?” he asked her frowning.

“You know what I mean.” she said.

“Are you saying that I could have made a better effort to give this to you every night?” he asked her, his fingers trailing over her panty line.

“Nooo…” she said. “How could you when it was hard enough for you to figure out how to close the curtains.” she kidded him.

“I assure you, that if you walked into this room the way you are right now, those curtains would definitely have gotten closed.” he said huskily, glancing down at her in her midnight blue satin panties and matching bra.

Abbey bit back her grin and pulled him closer to her for a kiss. “You did all right.” she whispered when she pulled back from him.

He peered down at her. “Did I?” he asked her.

“Well, you don’t think that I’d have sex with just any old man that is the President, do you?” she asked with a naughty twinkle in her pretty green eyes. “I’m not that kind of a gal, Mr. President. I only accept the cream of the crop.”

Jed grinned as he leaned down and kissed her nose. He pulled her hips up against his groin and growled at her, “I know you like the cream from my crop.” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Abbey laughed her sultry laugh, “Shut-up…” she giggled and ran her hands seductively down his chest “I’m serious.” she said softly.

“So am I.” he said.

“Jed…” she stopped him when he leaned to kiss her again. She placed her finger over his lips and continued before he could stop her. “Did you mean what you said, earlier?” she asked.

“About what?” he asked softly.

“About us moving on to bigger and better things.” she said. “I thought you loved it here.”

Jed nodded. “I do. This is the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me.” he grabbed her hands and held them tightly between their bodies. “I mean the places I’ve gone, the people that I’ve met, the things that I have done. I have accomplished so much during my term.” He began to stroke her cheek, “The only thing that I ever worry about is how everything that has happened in the past eight years would never mean a damn thing to me if I didn’t have you by my side. I wouldn’t care about peace in the Middle East, or if China is an ally, or where in the world one could ever find plutonium, not if I didn’t have you to fight for. Everything that I do, that I have ever done, it was done with you in mind.”

Abbey’s bottom lip quivered at Jed’s profound words. “Jed…” she whispered.

“Really, Abbey. I feel for what man doesn’t know how deep of a love that he would move mountains, try to rule the world, start wars--or end them, all for that one woman that their world revolves around.” Jed said softly. “All I ever wanted was to create a world befitting you, Abbey.”

Abbey’s eyes began to water again, “Jed…” she pulled him close and kissed him hard on his mouth. When she pulled away, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You’re not just saying that to get laid, are you?”

Jed laughed and hugged her closer to him. “Why can’t I give you a compliment without you automatically thinking that there is some ulterior motive?” he asked.

“Well, you are a politician after all.” she winked at him. She curled her hands around his neck, clasping them together. “That’s awful sweet of you to say.” she kissed him, their lips caressing softly, as Jed’s hands wandered down her back.

“It’s the truth, Abbey…” he whispered into her lips. While Jed’s words were warming her heart, his body being pressed so tightly against hers while she swayed in his arms, was lighting a fire inside.

Abbey ran her hands up his big, strong arms while she leaned up to part his lips with hers. She could feel him pressing into her lower abdomen, his hands slipping modestly inside the back of her silk panties. Abbey moaned into his mouth as he cupped her buttocks in his huge hands and squeezed firmly.

She smiled as she ran her hands down his torso, and as she pulled him closer to her, still kissing him, she could feel his heart pounding. “God, how I love you…” he whispered into her mouth. His hands roamed up her back, finding her bra. He deftly unhooked it and pulled it off of her, dropping it to the floor. 

The music picked up and Jed began to sway just a little bit faster, caressing her naked body, causing her to shiver with anticipation. He leaned to kiss her neck, arching her back just slightly so he could access her better. He moved his hands to her slim waist, as his mouth worked it’s way downward, toward her breasts. Then he leaned her further back, so she was arched away from him, and he bent to take a nipple into his mouth.

Abbey moaned as his teeth clenched on to her and he began to suckle her. She instinctively grabbed hold of his arms, so that she wouldn’t fall. Then she threw her head back in complete submission to her husbands very persuasive tongue. 

The more his wet tongue came into contact with her trembling body, the more she wanted him. She felt herself beginning to ache for him, her body awakening for him. She reached a hand between their bodies to feel if Jed was on the same page. She almost gasped when she felt his hardness throbbing beneath her hand, almost reaching out to her grasp. She slipped her fingers into the slit of his boxers, causing Jed to moan out loud when her fingers curled around his hard shaft.

She had to pull her hand away, she wanted him too badly. She ran her fingers down her own stomach and slipped her fingers inside of her panties. She slipped her fingers inside of herself feeling how wet she had become for him. She was so wet, that her panties had become damp as a result. This is the effect that this gorgeous man has on her. 

“Jed…” she began to pull his boxers down his hips, as he stood up straight, pulling her with him. Abbey took him in her hands, stroking his shaft, as he pulled her panties slowly down her hips. His hand quickly cupped her between her legs, and she began to grind against him, wanting more. “Jed..” she whined.

“What?” he asked her, his tongue running in small circles along her shoulder, while his fingers teased her at her slick, very hot entrance. Abbey had had just enough alcohol, and sweet talk that she had become incredibly horny. And she didn’t want to wait….But she wasn’t above telling him what she wanted. And he wanted her to tell him, because he wanted to please her tonight. “Tell me what you want, my First Lady…” he said.

“Aww… I want you…” she murmured. She pulled him closer to her, “I want you to touch me…touch me, Mr. President…” she begged.

Jed complied, sliding his fingers deep inside of her cleft easily because she was so slick and ready. Jed plunged his fingers in and out repeatedly as he kissed her neck, “What else, baby?”

“Make love to me.” she whispered. “I want you to make love to me, Jed. Now.”

Jed pulled his fingers from her and bent to spread his suit jacket on the floor over the presidential seal. He then laid Abbey down onto the jacket, when she looked at him questioningly he smiled sheepishly, “So you don’t get carpet burns.”

Abbey smiled at that, “Come here…” she pulled him down on top of her and they began to kiss again, hard. He pushed her down onto the floor and she opened her legs, he positioned himself perfectly between her legs.

He slid easily inside of her in one swift motion, Abbey crying out in pleasure. Jed grinned at Abbey’s response, and leaned down to kiss her. He enveloped her in his arms as he thrust against her, harder and deeper with each motion.

Abbey’s hands caressed all along his back as he kissed her passionately. Jed stared down at her in awe, her creamy peach colored skin stood out perfectly against the dark navy carpet. They’d made love in the Oval before, but never like this. It was always hurried, rushed, in between meetings or squeezed in on a whim. Usually much more casual than this.

This was deep unrequited love. Abbey needed his reassurance tonight, and soon, he felt he would need the same. So he made love to her on the floor, in the middle of his office, while she was still his First Lady. He adored her while she was still being adored, , while the country still considered her the most magnificent woman in the world.

He would always consider her that way. He adored her, he loved her, he cherished her. He would until the day that he died. He’d felt that way about her since the day that they’d met. But he was going to relish in still being the President making love to his wife while he still had the chance.

She was exquisite beneath him, her perfect breasts, her nipples hard and in need of his touch. He brought a hand up to squeeze her breast and she moaned again.

Abbey squeezed her inner muscles along his shaft as he slid slowly inside of her, letting him go when he pulled out. She repeated the same motion while he plunged inside of her, over and over.

She kissed his neck, and began to suck on the soft skin between his neck and shoulder while he drove himself inside of her over and over. And with each push inside of her soft body, Abbey got tighter and tighter. Her muscles clenching his swollen erection, she reached a hand down to tangle in his pubic hair. Then she cupped his testicles in her hand, gently closing her fingers around them and Jed groaned.  
“Aw, God, babe…” he moaned.

“Jed, harder…I want it harder…” she begged. Jed moved his hips faster against hers, his hips hitting her own hips with a dull aching. Abbey moved her legs up around his waist as he pounded against her harder as she asked. With this, Jed could get slightly deeper inside of her quivering body, and at a different angle.

“You like that, baby?” he grunted.

Abbey nodded, “You know I do…” she moaned. “Oh, Jed!”

Her fingers dug into his back as he shoved himself inside of her. He grabbed the bottom of the desk in front of him to gain some leverage, and moved faster, harder, deeper.

Abbey’s body was hugging his entire length with each movement and Jed could nearly not take it anymore. He brought one hand down to between her legs, sliding his finger inside of her as he screwed her. Abbey cried out at the double penetration, her nails digging deeper into his back. “Oh, God!” she cried out. “Oh, my God!!”

“Abbey…” he breathed. “I want to come, baby…”

“Just …please, one more minute….” she hiked her legs up higher on his waist, holding his wrist in place. “Oh, Jed…that feels sooo goood!” she moaned.

Jed was breathing hard and deep, close to losing control, but he wanted Abbey to have more. He paused, grabbing her free hand and moving her finger between her legs, finding her clit. He started her off by guiding her finger with his, rubbing her in slow circles, then harder and faster until Abbey was begging him not to stop. He let go of her hand and resumed his previous actions, plunging his erection deep within her as he slid not one but two fingers inside of her as well.

Between Jed and her own finger, Abbey was feeling intense pressure building deeper inside of her with each small movement that Jed made. She felt it first in the pit of her stomach, and then she began to tremble, her arms and her legs growing weaker with each moment. She moaned his name, and he knew that she was there, so he increased his speed, just slightly.

Abbey clenched her eyes shut as she cried out his name, and was washed over with the rush of her sweet climax. She felt herself pulling him inside of her deeper, deeper, until he hit her hard, perfectly and she nearly shouted out his name, arching up off of the carpet. But, Jed was there to catch her, he held her in his arms, tightly, as she wept quietly.

“Shh…it’s okay, baby.” he whispered, laying her back down and stroking her cheek. She was trembling, and her body was weak, but what a lovely picture she made. He paused, staring at her, her flushed face, her glistening skin, her heaving chest, her hair wet with sweat and sticking to parts of her face. She had a peace about her, she looked like an angel. Her hands were still grasping him, one on his wrist, the other on his upper arm. She was trying desperately to catch her breath and she had a slight curve to her lips. She was captivating, he hadn’t even realized that he was staring at her for so long until she nudged him.

“What’s the matter?” she mumbled.

“Huh?” he frowned.

“What’s wrong?” she asked frowning, suddenly concerned. She began to sit up, but Jed quickly stopped her, pushing her back down.

“No, nothing, I just…” he smiled at her.

“What?” she asked, eager to know what was on his mind suddenly.

“You just look so beautiful, I just want to remember the way you look right now, exactly.” he frowned. “I wish I had a camera.”

Abbey laughed. “Yeah, that would be a great picture for the front page…” she said sarcastically

He stroked her cheek again, then cupped the side of her face. “I wouldn’t mind that first thing in the morning.” he winked at her. Then pulled back from her, “In fact, most men in America probably wouldn’t mind that.” he frowned. “That’s not right…”

“Are you going to finish?” she asked. 

Jed thought about this: his wife was so hot that she was probably desired by over half of the men in this country. But he was the only man that would ever get her. He was the only one that would ever see her like this, sexy and disheveled, breathing heavily from the exertion of their lovemaking. “Yeah.” he said. “Of course.” He pinned her down by her shoulders and began moving against her again. She immediately felt herself responding to him again, but not before he did. She felt him swell inside of her and his arms tightened up as he erupted within her. He groaned her name as she hugged her to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

Abbey let Jed lay on top of her for a few minutes, catching his breath.

When he pulled out and lay on the side of her, she rolled on her side to face him. “What was that about?” she asked, with a twinkle in her eyes.

“What?” he breathed.

“Just now, what were you thinking about after you paused?” she asked.

“Nothing in particular. Why?” he answered.

“Liar.” she said, smiling. He frowned at her and she explained, “You were about to be finished. I felt you get harder, just now.” she grinned.

“I was just thinking about how you’re the hottest First Lady ever.” he said honestly.

“Don’t placate me.” she said.

“I’m not, really.” he said, pulling her into his arms and hugging her to him. “Think we can sleep in here?”

Abbey cuddled closer to him, breathing in his musky, manly scent. “Then we’d really make the front page.” Abbey remarked. “I love you.” she said, looking up at him with big, drowsy green eyes.

Jed grinned. “I love you, Abbey.” he kissed her forehead, as she snuggled back into his arms, closing her eyes.

“Maybe we can just take a little nap.” she mumbled.

Jed laughed, closing his eyes, as well. That sure would make the first page. He wondered what CJ was gonna say if she found them like that in the morning. 

He didn’t care. 

He had his First Lady, and that’s all that he cared about.

That’s all he would ever care about.

End


End file.
